Enero y sus 31 dias
by Akee-Yasha
Summary: Que te busque la policia, conocer a una pandilla, escaparse, drogas, alcohol, juegos, apuestas, un amor de verano y más -Si yo gano, tendras que besarme- No habia mejor razon para explicar la decicion que Kagome tomará


Ok, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic... Para empezar, digo desde ya que aqui nadie morira ¿ok? jaja, si, lo digo por mi otro fic y comentarios de aquel. Bueno, para empezar publico este primer cap. que es algo cortito, porque es como para introducirnos a la historia. Mañana publicare el siguiente cap. que es digamos más largo y todo el asunto.

Bueno, eso. Espero su apoyo :D !! Y espero reviews para saber que les parecio n.n !

_[Disclaimer: Los personajes que ocupe para mi historias no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi]_

* * *

"**31 DE DICIEMBRE"**

Aaaarg… Parece como si hubiese sido ayer cuando ya estábamos en año nuevo… Los días como hoy son tan aburridos, creo que pasare las 12 con Kouga…

Si, definitivamente estar en mi casa es completamente aburrido. Solo quería que llegara enero para irme a la playa con Kouga, aunque mi mamá lo prohibiera, igual iría. ¡Es que me hierve la sangre! No entiendo como mi mamá, mi abuelo y mi hermano puedan odiarle tanto, simplemente no lo entiendo. Mi madre siempre poniendo pretextos para que no saliera con él, mi hermano siempre tirándole indirectas y mi abuelo… bueno, el tiene su forma de ser.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño. Una ducha me ayudaría bastante. Me metí en la bañera y lavé mi cabello, me dolía la cabeza, las discusiones con mi madre ya me tenían harta. Pero, este mes que venía cumplía los 18, por fin seria mayor de edad y podría marcharme.

Volví a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla, busque ropa, algo cómodo para ponerme. Opté por unos jeans y una musculosa bien ceñida al cuerpo, negra. Sequé mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Ok, ya estaba lista ¿Para qué? No tengo idea

La puerta sonó, y mire por la ventana. ¡Genial! Era Kouga, justo en el momento indicado. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para ir a abrirle.

-Que tal Kag- Su sonrisa sí que me mataba

-Buenos días Kouga, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. En realidad no me interesaba donde ir. Pero mientras me sacara de ese antro de perdición, estaría bien.

-Nada, solo venía a preguntarte si quieres ir al cine conmigo. Claro, solo si es que puedes- Me preguntó de lo más normal, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No puede!- Se adelantó a responder por mí mi madre cerrándole la puerta en la cara de sopetón.

-Pero que rayos te pasa- Le reclamé a mi madre. Qué se creía que venía a hacer tal gesto ante mi novio, está bien que no le gustase pero eso había sido de lo más descortés

-No, señorita ¡Qué es lo que te pasa a ti! Hasta cuando tendré que seguir soportando tus berrinches y salidas de irrespetuosidad-

Bien, ahí estaba una vez más. Escuchando una de las numerosas charlas de mi madre sobre como comportase ante los mayores. Es que ella no entendía. Es que es su culpa. Es que si tan solo lo pensara por un segundo… Que yo sea así es SU culpa, antes la soportaba y no le contestaba. Pero ahora, no tiene ni la más mínima consideración ante mí, sube y baja a mi novio como si fuera su propio hijo. Si ella entendiera que él es lo único que tengo, o mejor dicho, que me queda. Pues a todos mis demás amigos ya los espantó.

-Ok, ¿quieres que me quede un día más aquí? ¿Encerrada en mí cuarto? ¡Bien! Pero por favor, no quiero ver tu cara asique no te aparezcas por mi habitación- Le grité para luego irme, pero entonces lo recordé –Ah y se me olvidaba algo… Adiós-

-¿Adiós?- Me preguntó con su cara de tonta

-Sí, te dije que no quería verte más. Asique aproveche de despedirme ahora, ya que en la noche me voy a la playa con Kouga-

Ahora si me iría, pero una vez más no pude, y esta vez no fue porque recordé algo, sino que, la mano de mi madre tomando mí brazo me hizo parar en seco.

-Kagome, estás muy equivocada si piensas que iras a donde sea con ese chiquillo-

¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso esta mujer pretendía tenerme encerrada todas mis vacaciones aquí?

-Como te dije, no irás a ningún lado con él, ya que los pasajes están comprados… Te vas por enero donde tu abuela, a Santa Barbara. El bus sale en una hora, llegarás allá en la noche- Ante esta noticia solo pude responder un gran…

- ¿¡¡QUEEEEE!!?- Hubiera pagado por ver mi cara de horror en ese momento

-Así es, asique anda a tu cuarto a preparar tu maleta que ya tienes que irte al terminal a esperar el bus-

¡Perfecto! El resto de mis vacaciones, la noche de año nuevo, todo el mundo celebrando y yo aquí. En un bus viajando a un pueblo que queda por no sé donde a la rechunchoca. ¿Qué encontraría allá? Pues nada, solo algunos ancianos caminando por la calle esperando a que les llegue su hora. Sinceramente mi madre quería matarme.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Me interesa saberlo :) Como dije al principio, mañana publico el prox. cap Y tambien se irá explicando más detalladamente a que se debe el rencor que Kagome guarda hacia su madre.

Nos vemos !


End file.
